Yume no Sekai
by Rie Nagisha
Summary: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao dan suho tergabung dalam guild EXO-Knight. Ketika Misi level SS muncul dan semakin banyak rahasia yang terungkap. Siapakah yang pada akhirnya akan chanyeol lindungi ? -i'am the one that guard you...like that knight shining light...- Yaoi. Fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

Warning : Yaoi. OOC. Random. Crack.

Fic ini **_Sangat _**Terinspirasi dari Ragnarok Online, Sword art Online, Fairy Tail dan Shingeki No Kyoujin.

Anggap saja ini Sword Art Online Versi EXO, Tapi jangan dibayangin akan sebagus SAO. Hahhahahahaha

**Yume no Sekai**

By Rie Nagisha

Ratusan pulau dengan berbagai ukuran tersebar di langit. Melayang berderet-deret seperti gugusan bintang. Dunia ini disebut EDEN –Surga- dan memang begitulah seperti apa yang tampak daripadanya.

Di salah satu pulau terbesar di Eden, berdiri dengan kokoh sebuah kastil raksasa berwarna putih kebiruan tempat dimana pusat pemerintahan dunia ini berada. Sebuah kerajaan.

Kerajaan menaungi ratusan kepulauan yang Di antaranya, terdapat sejumlah kota besar, kota kecil serta pedesaan. Eden adalah dunia tanpa sihir yang sempurna kecuali fakta bahwa monster juga ada didalamnya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol Awass!"

Pekikan sang leader membuat Chanyeol meloncat.

"klark..klark..!"

Dengan bunyi yang aneh, baju zirah setinggi 3 meter itu mengayunkan pedangnya beberapa kali. Chanyeol nyaris saja tertebas pedang karatan itu kalau tidak sempat menghindar di saat terakhir.

Sekilas Chanyeol bisa mendengar kata "bodoh" sebelum melihat sebuah panah berwarna perak menabrak dada mahluk itu dan memantul.

Besi tentu tidak bisa ditembus panah kan?

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat sesosok pemuda manis bermata tajam mengumpat dan menarik anak panah lain dari balik punggungnya.

"kau yang bodoh Baekhyun." Teriak Chanyeol ketika ia merasa angin bergerak melewatinya.

"kalian berdua, seriuslah sedikit"

Dan angin berhembus mengikuti kecepatan kaki seorang Pemuda lainnya. Pemuda bermata panda ini melangkah kekiri dan kekanan, menghindari semua serangan –si baju zirah- dengan elegan. Dan dalam sekejab mata pisau sepanjang 20 senti miliknya sudah menancap di celah perut monster itu.

"Good job Tao" sorak Baekhyun.

Leader mereka –Suho- menonton dari jauh dibelakang pertarungan.

"Di dalam baju zirah ini tidak ada apapun" Lapor Tao dan Suho mengangguk.

Sebagai center serangan dari team mereka. Chanyeol merasa harga dirinya terluka ketika Tao mendahuluinya.

"Hyaaahhh.." Chanyeol meloncat dan memberikan sebuah tebasan vertikal kearah bahu lawan.

Monster itu sedikit goyah dan Chanyeol menganyunkan pedang peraknya bertubi-tubi. Setiap kali pedangnya mengenai tubuh musuh yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari besi terdengat bunyi "klang " keras.

Monster berbaju zirah itu goyah kembali. Tapi tampaknya serangan mereka tidak ada artinya. Monster dengan tipe seperti ini sepertinya tidak telalu mempan jika dihadapi dengan sejata tajam, namun baik Chanyeol, Tao dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki senjata model lain.

"Copot kepalanya…" teriakan Suho seolah memacu serangan berikutnya.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Tao semuanya melakukan counter attack.

Diawali dengan Baekhyun yang dengan tepat membidik celah leher mahluk itu dan berhasil menacapkan 3 busur disana. Tepat seperti yang diharapkan dari Archer andalan team mereka.

Tao berlari mendekati mahluk yang mengibaskan pedangnya dengan membabi buta itu. Dengan pedang pendek namun luar biasa tajam Tao mengirimkan dua tusukan keras di bagian kepala..

Terdengar bunyi "KRAK.." keras.

"Hiyaaaahhh.." Dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol mengirimkan sebuah serangan kuat menurun kearah perut, lalu memutar pergelangannya dan menebas keatas lagi, dengan gerakan seperti melakukan ayunan bat softball.

Kepala zirah yang dihiasi bulu itu melayang dan bergulir di dekat kaki Suho yang berjarak 10 meter dari tempat mereka. Dengan bunyi berdebam keras tubuh lawan mereka terbelah dua di bagian perut. Tepat dimana pisau Tao tertancam detik berikutnya angin membawa pergi partikel partikel monster tersebut hingga tidak tersisa.

Suho bertepuk tangan.

"Kita menang!" Sorak Chanyeol heboh, pedangnya yang indah teracung di udara. Memantulkan cahaya matahari.

"Itu hanya monster kelas C. tidak usah _lebay _Chanyeol." Pemuda mungil dihadapannya memutar kedua belah matanya. Wajah kecilnya tampak terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria. Cobat uniformnya berwarna putih-biru langit dengan pengaman khas Archer menutupi sebagian dada kanannya. Sepatu boots yang menutupi hingga betisnya membuatnya tampak sempurna.

Baekhyun menggenggam busur peraknya –silver bullet-. Baekhyun adalah Archer dengan tembakan paling akurat yang pernah Chanyeol lihat di Eden.

"yang penting kan penduduk desa tidak ketakutan lagi, iya kan Tao."

"tumben ucapanmu benar _hyung_"

Tao, dengan 4 pedang pendek bersilangan di kedua sisi pinggangnya- adalah pria tercepat di team ini. Matanya setajam elang, sesuai dengan julukannya, Tao the Hunter. equipment serba hitam dari atas sampai bawah yang menutupi kausnya, membuatnya terlihat misterius dan keren.

"Ayo kita kembali ke alucad."

Ucap Suho. Suho ini salah satu orang terkenal di Eden, dia sebut-sebut sebagai salah satu pria paling kuat di Eden. Menurut desas-desus dia pernah mengalahkan monster level S seorang diri. kharismanya luar biasa. Dan penampilannya tentu saja seperti seorang master dengan mantel panjang putih menutupi hingga ke mata kakinya, lambang guild mereka –tanda silang di dalam lingkaran- tercetak jelas dengan benang berwarna merah dipunggung mantelnya.

.

.

.

"Dalam sebuah pertempuran banyak hal yang harus dilindungi, dan monster akan muncul dimana harta kerajaan paling berharga tersimpan…"

Setelah mengucapkan sebaris kata itu, pemuda itu pingsan.

"Pangeran Yixing…" Teriak beberapa dayang wanita yang menghampiri sang pangeran mahkota dan menggotongnya kembali ke kamarnya.

Sang Raja hanya terdiam dengan wajah berfikir keras.

Di salah satu menara paling tinggi di istana, Berkumpulah seluruh petinggi kerajaan, Penasihat kerajaan dan para panglima.

Diruangan besar berlangit-langit tinggi itu, meja dan kursi berbentuk lingkaran dan paduka raja duduk di salah satu sudutnya.

"Bisa jadi di Nefertiti paduka raja." kata seorang penasihat kerajaan, Nefertiti sendiri adalah sebuah pulau kecil di ujung utara Eden, yang dimana disana terletak tambang emas kerajaan.

"Atau mungkin lumbung padi kita" Salah seorang panglima menunjuk sebuah pulau di arah barat peta besar yang terhampar hadapan mereka.

Semua masukan di fikirkan dengan masak-masak oleh sang raja. Andai ramalan sang pangeran tidak berupa kode mungkin akan lebih mudah untuk melindungi kerajaan ini.

"Paduka Yunho" panggilan dari Panglima tertinggi kerajaan. Changmin. Memecahkan lamunan sang raja.

"Baiklah, segera sebarkan sebagai misi level SS" dengan nada berwibawa yunho memerintahkan changmin dan changmin meletakan kepalan tangannya didada kirinya lalu membungkuk. Tanda mengerti dan patuh sebelum ia pergi dengan membawa gulungan berisi ramalan pangeran Yixing dan yunho terus-menerus berdoa di dalam hati semoga monster yang muncul kali ini tidak membawa kehancuran bagi dunianya.

.

.

.

Dan mereka berempat muncul di Alucad Setelah melewati sensasi berpusing selama beberapa detik. Teleport gate yang mereka gunakan terletak di sebrang air mancur di alun-alun pusat kota. Bentuknya seperti sebuah gerbang yang terbuat dari bebatuan setinggi lima meter lebih.

Di dunia tanpa sihir ini, Teleport salah satu dari sedikit item magic yang ada. Ada magic item lain yang memungkinkan kita bisa berteleport dimana saja, tetapi harganya mahal dan sayang untuk di gunakan kecuali untuk keadaan terdesak.

Alucad sendiri adalah satu-satunya kota di pulau yang sama dengan istana kerajaan. Bisa juga disebut ibu kota. Dengan luas ribuan hektar alucad masih tetap tampak begitu penuh dan ramai. Disinilah seluruh Aktifitas Eden berpusat. Dengan air mancur sebagai pusat, ada delapan jalan utama terbentang dengan banyak gang kecil yang bersilangan di seluruh kota. di sepanjang kiri kanan jalan berderet toko, restoran dan penginapan.

Mereka berempat berjalan dengan tenang, dan bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar, beberapa pasang mata memandangi mereka dengan kagum, yah guild mereka lumayan terkenal di eden. EXO-Knight. termasuk dari sedikit guild elite yang diperbolehkan mengambil misi level SS.

"Hyung,aku berpisah disini!" tanpa menghentikan langkahnya Chanyeol berbicara pada Suho.

Baekhyun yang berjalan di depanChanyeol berhenti dan berbalik. Berkacak pinggang di hadapan Chanyeol. "Kau mau kemana? Aku ikut!"

Terdengar kata "Cieee" pelan dari mulut Tao.

Baekhyun melotot ke arah Tao, tetapi Tao yang tidak takut sedikitpun dengan pelototan Baekhyun, tertawa menggoda.

"Ngapain kau ikut? Aku hanya sebentar" jawab Chanyeol jengah. Ada beberapa alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin Baekhyun ikut.

"Kau kan Pabbo, bisa-bisa nyasar dan dimakan monster." Alasan Baekhyun terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Terlalu di buat-buat.

Chanyeol menatap Suho untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Nah Baekhyun, bolehkah aku minta tolong kamu dan Tao untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk kita. Biar Chanyeol yang mengambil honor dari misi kita hari ini" Suho meminta tolong dengan nada lembutnya yang biasa.

"Ah _Hyung_" Baekhyun merajuk, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak perintah Leader.

"Lain kali kita ambil misi level S hyung, biar kita cepat kaya" celetuk Tao.

Suho tersenyum "kalau semua orang mengambil level S, siapa yang akan menyelesaikan misi level C Tao?" suho menjawab dengan ringan saja.

Misi level C adalah misi yang mudah dan tentu saja harga dari penyelesaian misi ini juga murah. Olah sebab itu jika ada guild yang sudah bisa mencapai level di atasnya. Maka mereka tidak akan pernah mau lagi menyentuh misi level C.

Tetapi Suho lain, ia memiliki kebijakan untuk beberapa kali untuk mengambil misi level C dan Chanyeol tidak akan melupakan rasa terima kasih di wajah para penduduk desa yang desanya telah mereka selamatkan dari monster level C. ia mengerti sepenuhnya apa tujuan suho mengambil misi level C.

"Sampai ketemu di rumah." Ucap Chanyeol dan ia memisahkan diri. Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol dengan sedih sampai sosoknya menghilang diantara kerumunan orang.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke arah utara dari alun-alun, menjauhi keramaian sampai ia menemukan apa yang di carinya.

Café ini terlihat bobrok dari luar dan letaknya jauh dari keramaian sehingga Chanyeol yakin tidak akan ada orang biasa yang sudi masuk ke dalamnya. Namun inilah tempat Favorit para Guild,disinilah satu-satunya tempat bertukar informasi bagi para Guild sekaligus tempat pengambilan misi .

Tidak seperti tampak depannya yang kurang meyakinkan, bagian dalam cafe ini begitu luas dan rapih. beberapa orang tampak sibuk meminum bir mereka dan mengobrol.

Chanyeol langsung menuju ke counter dimana seorang pemuda tampan dengan sebatang rokok di bibirnya sedang mengelap sebuah gelas besar. Gayanya yang cuek dan umurnya yang terlihat masih muda menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia adalah Pemilik Cafe ini.

"ini Kyuhyun Hyung." Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol menyerahkan secarik kertas tanda telah selesainya misi mereka. Setelah melirik sekilas kyuhyun mengulurkan sekantong kecil uang.

Chanyeol mengambilnya dan melempar-lemparnya kecil. Mengukur beratnya.

"Apa ada info baru hyung?"

Dan Kyuhyun memandangnya malas lalu menunjukan secarik kertas dari perkamen tua yang tampak resmi dan atasnya terstempel cap SS besar berwarna merah dan cap kerajaan yaitu burung phoenix merah yang sedang terbakar.

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ini Misi Level SS istimewa." kata kyuhyun dengan ekspresi sedih.

Bahkan diantara Misi level SS pun ada Level SS istimewa. Biasanya jika sebuah misi telah di ambil oleh sebuah guild, maka guild lain tidak akan bisa mengambil misi yang sama kecuali guild sebelumnya telah menyerah.

Tetapi Misi Level SS istimewa ini bisa.

Dengan interval yang amat jarang dan diminta langsung oleh paduka Raja. Misi level SS ini adalah misi dimana semua guild kuat boleh ikut serta.

Misi level SS Istimewa ini adalah membunuh sebuah monster raksasa yang bahkan dengan kemunculannya bisa menghancurkan satu pulau dalam sekejab. Monster ini tidak diketahui akan muncul dimana kecuali prediksi ramalan dari pangeran mahkota kerajaan.

Karena prdiksi dari pangeran hanyalah berupa kode maka bahkan pihak kerajaan pun bisa meleset dalam memprediksi letak kemunculan moster itu. oleh sebab itu demi memperkecil kesalahan, pihak kerajaan meminta tolong para guild untuk membantu menghancurkan monster tersebut dengan imbalan yang sangat besar.

Tentu saja banyak guild yang ingin ambil bagian dalam misi level SS ini, tapi bahkan untuk ikut serta dalam pertarungan pun tidak semudah itu. Para Guid harus menebak dengan tepat di pulau mana monster itu akan muncul. Karena bagitu monster istimewa itu muncul, pulau tempat monster berada akan tetutup oleh kekai -pelindung- dan tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa melakukan teleport masuk ataupun keluar dari pulau tersebut.

Jika para pejuang dan guild menang melawan monster itu maka mereka akan memperoleh imbalan sejumlah emas dari kerajaan. Tetapi jika mereka kalah, maka seluruh pulau beserta isinya hanya akan menjadi bagian dari sejarah. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi disana, Kekai tersebut akan menutupi seluruh pulau dan tidak akan ada yang bisa berteleport kesana selamanya.

Chanyeol sendiri belum pernah melawan Monster level SS, terakhir kali monster level SS muncul adalah dua tahun yang lalu dan itu sudah lama sekali. maka mendengar hal ini membuatnya sangat bersemangat. Ia melipat kertas itu dan memasukanya ke kantong celananya.

"terima kasih hyung"

"Kau tidak minum dulu Chanyeol?" Kyuhyun menawari.

"tidak hyung, aku harus segera mengabari Suho hyung"

Dan Chanyeol berlari kembali ke rumah mereka, ia mengambil jalan pintas melewati beberapa gang kecil melintasi alun-alun ketika seseorang berkerudung berlari menabrak dirinya dengan keras.

Brugh…

Chanyeol memang tinggi dan besar hingga malah orang yang menabraknya itulah terjatuh.

"Aduh..." pekik pria berkerudung itu

"Ah,..Maaf kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.

Orang itu mendongak dan Chanyeol melihat wajah di balik mantel coklat panjang yang menutupi sekujur tubuh pemuda itu. Hatinya seperti berhenti berdetak sesaat ketika mata yang jernih dan bulat itu memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat wajah semanis itu. Baekhyun memang manis tetapi dia galak dan cerewet.

_Ah… kenapa memikirkan Baekhyun di saat seperti ini._

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Fokusnya kembali ketika beberapa preman dengan tampang sangar, tubuh kekar dan tato muncul di hadapan Chanyeol. Palu gada di tangan mereka besar dan berat, tampak sangat mengintimidasi.

"Tolong aku" pemuda itu buru-buru bangkit dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Chanyeol.

"hei –si kecil- itu milik kami" ucap salah satu preman itu.

Mendengar hal itu Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya tidak suka.

"Apa boleh buat.." kata Chanyeol dengan nada malas dan ia mengeluarkan pedangnya – Fire Frost- dari sarungnya.

Pedang Chanyeol sangat mencolok dan ukiran lidah api di gagangnya.

"bu-bukankah itu fire frost? "

"Berarti dia Chanyeol dari EXO-knight "

Bisik-bisik gusar terdengar dan Chanyeol dengan sengaja menunjukan lengan kanannya, tanda berbentuk bulatan hitam dengan tanda silang didalamnya terlihat jelas. lambang guild mereka. EXO-Knight.

"Ka-kali ini dia kulepaskan tapi jangan harap lain kali" dan dengan pengecut berandalan tidak jelas itu buru-buru pergi.

"Heran di pusat kota seperti ini masih saja ada penjahat" Chanyeol menyarungkan kembali pedang panjangnya.

"Waaaahh tuan keren sekali, tuan terkenal ya? Penjahat-penjahat itu langsung kabur" dan pemuda itu terkagun-kagum. Matanya berbinar.

"Ja-jangan panggil aku tuan. Panggil saja aku Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Malu. Reaksi pemuda ini mebuatnya Ge-er.

"Chanyeol? Aku Kyungsoo" pemuda itu mengenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa bisa di kejar-kejar penjahat seperti itu?"

"Tadi aku mau berjalan-jalan saja. namun tidak sengaja gelangku jatuh dan... "

Kyungsoo memperlihatkan gelang emas di tangan kanannya.

"Makanya jangan memakai perhiasan semewah itu kalau berjalan-jalan"  
"iya aku mengerti, terima kasih tuan, nah aku harus pergi"

Dan pemuda itu berlalu dengan tergesa seolah tidak memiliki banyak waktu, Chanyeol memandangi pemuda yang semakin jauh darinya itu. ia tampak polos dan lemah. Jalannya begitu santai hingga akhirnya tiga langkah kemudian dia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh.

Chanyeol berlari menghampiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau mau kemana? Mari ku antar." kata Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu. Wajahnya memerah dan tak mampu memandang wajah Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo juga merona namun ia tersenyum manis sekali.

Chanyeol menemani Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan di alun-alun kota. Sebagai ibu kota, Alun-alun di alucad memang sangat menarik.

"Hooaaa… Aku baru pertama kali kesini." Kata Kyungsoo terkagum-kagum.

Chanyeol selalu tertawa melihat kepolosan Kyungsoo, ternyata Kyungsoo itu anak yang sangat polos. ia dengan mudah terkejut dengan beberapa item sihir sederhana seolah tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Chanyeol mengira-ngira apakah hyungsoo berasal dari desa yang jauh dari alucad.

Drap..Drap..Drap…

Suara Langkah belasan kaki kuda memenuhi udara dan orang-orang minggir untuk memberi jalan. Tentu saja semua orang dilarang menaiki kuda di dalam kota kecuali….

"Sehun. Itu Sehun…"

"ya tuhan tampannya."

Gosip mengiringi derap kedatangan pemuda berkuda putih itu. Ia duduk dengan angkuhnya di atas kuda besar seputuh salju yang sama seperti warna kulitnya. Wajahnya setampan pangeran dan armor mewah yang dipakainya berlambang kerajaan.

pemuda itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya. _Mau apa orang ini? _Tetapi Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sampingnya menyapa pemuda yang kelihatannya penting itu dengan santai.

"Sehun-ah"

"Sudah cukup bermainnya pangeran."

-_Pangeran_- dan Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo dengan kaget.

"Ah sudah waktunya kembali ya, Maafkan aku Chanyeol dan terima kasih untuk hari ini" Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada sedih dan membungkukan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan menilai. ia memandang lama lambang EXO-Knight di lengan kanan Chanyeol dan pedang di pinggang kanan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol balas memandang Sehun yang duduk di atas kuda. oh, Jadi ini Sehun sang angin!, Chanyeol sudah lama mendengar desas-desusnya, Sehun adalah kesatria termuda dari pasukan kerajaan.

Pasukan kerajaan sendiri di pilih dengan sangat ketat oleh Panglima tertinggi kerajaan. jadi jika Sehun terpilih berarti kemampuannya sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Kyungsoo menginjak injakan kaki di samping kiri kuda dan naik ke atas kuda Sehun. Sehun menangkap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan membiarkannya duduk didepannya.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini Chanyeol. Terima kasih telah menemaniku" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Chanyeol mengingat dengan jelas senyum itu, seperti terfoto.

Setelah melirik Chanyeol dengan lirikan tajam, Sehun menarik pelana kudanya untuk memutar dan menghentakan pelana itu hingga kuda itu berpacu pergi kearah istana.

Chanyeol memandangi kuda itu hingga menjauh dan merasakan kerinduan entah karena apa….

Tbc…

Sekali lagi saya ingetin. Ini BAEKYEOL. Jadi jangan pada protes sama Chansoo moment. Hahahahahahaha

Saya enggak suka kisah percintaan yang gampang-gampang. Cinta itu kan bisa saja bertepuk sebelah tangan *plak

Hwhahahahahahahahaha

Yixing samaKyungsoo sama-sama pangeran. Adik kakak.

Banyak tokoh yang belum mucul jadi sabar ya *smile

Yume no sekai kalau enggak salah artinya Dream world. Dunia dalam mimpi. Itu judul ending OST dari Sword art Online sekaligus lagu kesayangan saya.

Aku bener-bener mikir keras untuk fic harap kalian semua suka…

Katakanlah apa yang kalian fikirkan tentang fic ini di kotak review….

Gomawooo…..

Salam dari Rie Nagisha yang enggak bisa Move on dari SAO. :p


	2. Chapter 2

_i'am the one that guard you..._

_like that knight shining light..._

_-EXO-365-_

_._

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melupakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan chanyeol…

Di usianya yang masih enam belas tahun, baekhyun kabur hanya dengan membawa sedikit uang dan busur peraknya.

Baekhyun memacu kudanya tanpa arah dan tujuan, hingga kegelapan akhirnya menyelimuti Eden dan tahu-tahu Baekhyun sudah berada di tengah hutan.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya pepohonan yang semakin rapat jika ia melangkah.

Kesunyian yang panjang membuat baekhyun ketakutan, dan Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah geraman pelan terdengar dari balik sebuah pohon besar yang tertutup lumut.

Kuda yang baekhyun tunggangi kaget dan bangkit berdiri dengan pekikan nyaring hingga Baekhyun terjatuh dari punggungnya.

-BRUAGH- Baekhyun mendarat dengan menyakitkan.

"AH TUNGGU..." Rintih Baekhyun memanggil kembali kudanya. Namun percuma, Kuda itu lelah berlari menjauh.

Sambil menyerengit menahan sakit Baekhyun bangkit dan memfokuskan pandangannya.

Perlahan dari balik bayang-bayang mohon muncullah seekor monster.

Dengan bentuk menyerupai kadal raksasa yang berdiri dengan dua kaki. monster itu tampak seperti dinosaurus dengan tinggi tiga meter. Kukunya tampak setajam pisau dan giginya sebesar jemari Baekhyun.

"HOWAAAArrrr.." Monster itu mengaum dengan keras ketika menyadari kehadiran baekhyun.

Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat monster dari jarak dekat dan ia ketakutan. Umurnya baru enam belas tahun dan monster setinggi tiga meter ini hendak memakannya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Baekhyun berbalik dan berlari secepat ia bisa. suara bedebam dibelakangnya menandakan bahwa monster itu sedang mengejarnya.

Airmata mulai menggenangi wajahnya. Ia tidak boleh mati. Ia belum mau mati.

Dan baekhyun memasang panah di busurnya. Ia berhenti sesaat ketika ia melepaskan Panah perak itu tepat ke dada Monster itu dan panah itu menancap dalam di sana.

Baekhyun berhenti berlari ketika dilihatnya monster itu berhenti. Ternyata tidak percuma ummanya melatih skill memanahnya setiap hari.

Baekhyun kembali memanah monster itu dan menancap tepat kakinya. Target yang sejak awal sudah baekhyun tentukan. Monster itu meraung kesakitan.

Tersenyum senang. Baekhyun membidik mata monster itu dan secepat angin panah perak baekhyun menembus mata monster itu.

"Grooaaaarrr..." Monster itu memberikan lolongan panjang memekakan telinga. Dan detik berikutnya monster itu mengamuk, berlari ke arah baekhyun dengan membabi buta.

Baekhyun Ktakutan ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia berusaha berlari kembali namun ia tersandung sebuah akar besar. ia jatuh terjebab ke tanah yang lembab dengan posisi tengkurap .

"Haaahhhh...Hhaaaaahh..." Desahan nafas monster itu terdengar semakin mendekat di telinga baekhyun.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH..." dan Baekhyun menjerit ketika kuku tajam mahluk itu mencabik tubuhnya. Beberapa goresan panjang tercipta di punggung baekhyun dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Baekhyun hampir pingsan ketika merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"GAAAAAHHH..."Monster itu mengayunkan lengan besarnya lagi dan Baekhyun terlempar hingga menabrak pohon.

"UHUK.." Baekhyun tersedak ketika rasa darah yang pahit memenuhi mulutnya.

Baekhyun ketakutan ketika melihat monster itu hendak mengayunkan lengannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Baekhyun menutup matanya pasrah. Kali ini, dia pasti mati.

"HIAAAAHHH..." Suara pekikan disusul geraman monster memecah udara. Sebuah luka baru tercipta di leher monster itu.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang menyerang monster itu. Pemuda itu tinggi menjulang dan aura keberadaan yang kuat terpancar dari dirinya.

Dengan pedang berkilauan di tangannya, ia menebas monster itu. Pemuda itu menerjang monster setinggi tiga meter itu tanpa takut. Monster itu mengaum dengan amarah dan balik menyerang pemuda itu. Pemuda tampan itu menangkis serangan monster itu dengan pedangnya, dan ketika postur monster itu tidak seimbang dengan sekuat tenaga pemuda itu mendorongnya dan membuatnya jatuh terlentang dengan bunyi bedebam keras.

Pemuda itu berdiri diatas perut monster itu. Mengarahkan mata pedangnya tepat ke jantung musuh. dan dengan bantuan Kedua tangannya ia menancapkan pedangnya dalam dalam.

Badan monster itu hancur kemudian berterbangan bagai debu.

"Hei Kamu tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah." Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang berlumuran darah.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi chanyeol. ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih tetatpi tidak bisa.

Darah di tangan Baekhyun mengotori wajah tampan Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, Kamu sudah selamat sekarang."

Dan setelah itu yang Baekhyun ingat hanyalah Chanyeol yang mengangkat tubuhnya ke tempat lain.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hyung?"

Chanyeol telah menyerahkan lembaran Misi Level SS yang diterimanya dari Kyuhyun kepada Suho.

Baekhyun dan Tao yang duduk di samping mereka memandang kertas itu dengan penuh minat.

"Setelah dua Tahun akhirnya misi level SS muncul kembali." Ucap suho dengan nada sedih.

"Ayo segera kita cari hyung lokasinya!"

"Tidak Tao, Monster Level SS yang lalu muncul tiga bulan setelah ramalan pangeran. Waktu kita masih banyak."

"Monster akan muncul dimana harta kerajaan paling berharga disimpan..." Baekhyun mengulang ramalan Pangeran perlahan-lahan, Mencoba menebaknya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu..."

Chanyeol, Tao dan Baekhyun memandang suho, dan suho tersenyum.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa hyung." Chanyeol kaget.

"Bagaimanapun perkiraan hanya periraan Chanyeol. Kalian bertiga berkemaslah. Besok kita pergi.."

"Kemana Hyung..."

"Ke pulau harvast, Pulau para gadis cantik..."

.

.

.

Teleport gate pulau harvest terletak di pinggiran desa. dimana pemandangan padang rumput yang luas, langit yang biru terang dan pegunuunganya ng berderet deret menyapa mereka ketika mereka sampai.

Hahahahahahahaha

"Berhenti tertawa Chanyeol." Baekhyun berseru dengan nada jengkel.

"Kalian berdua lucu sekali, Baekhyun... Taoo... Hahahahahaha."

Suho juga tertawa pelan, Sementara mereka sudah mulai memasuki alun-alun

"HUueee Baekhyun hyung. Bahkan suho hyung saja menertawakan kita."

"Haha maaf, maaf. kalian terlalu cantik sih." Ujar suho sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar karena tertawa terlalu geli.

"Hyung kenapa kami harus berpakaian seperti wanita sih." Tao menarik-narik rambut wig panjangnya dengan gesture yang sama sekali tidak feminim.

sementara baekhun berusaha menutupi pahanya yang tidak mampu di tutupi oleh combat uniformnya yang kini merupakan versi wanita lengkap dengan stocking dan rok mini.

"Hari ini di pulau harvast ada kompetisi kecantikan. Nah Tao dan Baekhyun kalian harus ikut."

"Untuk apa hyung?"

"Liat hadiahnya." Suho menunjuk sebuah botol kecil dari kristal yang berisi cairan berwarna merah.

"Itu obat khas pulau harvast. itu adalah penawar racun paling ampuh di Eden. kita tidak tahu monster seperti apa yang akan muncul di misi level SS nanti. makanya kita harus punya itu untuk berjaga-jaga."

Chanyeol memandang sekelilingnya dan berkomentar dengan wajah datar. "Sepertinya kita akan menang hyung."

Baekhyun dan tao memandang sekeliling mereka. Banyak sekali Peserta yang jelas jelas adalah pria yang berpakaian wanita.

Suho tertawa geli sementara Tao dan Baekhyun menjadi kaku. Menjijikan sekali melihat mereka. setidaknya jika ingin menyamar sebagai wanita paling tidak cukurlah dulu kumisnya.

Normalnya sebuah guild tidak memiliki anggota wanita. Bertarung dengan monster bukan pekerjaan yang bagus untuk seorang wanita kan?. Jadi jika ada kompetisi seperti ini. mau tidak mau guild hanya punya satu cara. meyusupkan anggota laki-lakinya untuk menyamar menjadi wanita.

Kompetisi itu sendiri selalu berlainan di setiap pulau. Ada yang merupakan kompetisi pertarungan, kompetisi berburu, memasak atau seperti di pulau Harvest ini. Kompetisi kecantikan. kompetisi atau lebih sering disebut 'Event' sendiri dilakukan tanpa waktu yang pasti. Oleh sebab itulah dibutuhkan 'Informasi'.

Penjual informasi paling terkenal di Eden tentu saja Kyuhyun. Dan entah mengapa Suho selalu mengetahui Segala informasi sebaik Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol menepuk Punggung Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menoleh, Melihat Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku bercanda kok, Kau cantik sekali hari ini. Berjuanglah. Aku akan mendukungmu." ucap chanyeol.

Hati Baekhyun melambung tinggi. tapi Bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"ADUH!" Chanyeol mengaduh keras ketika baekhyun menginjak kakinya.

"Itu balasan karena menertawakanku." Dan Baekhyun menarik Tao pergi untuk berkumpul bersama peserta lainnya. Menyembunyika wajahnya memerah dari pandangan Chanyeol.

"Aku kan hanya memujinya tadi." :'(

Wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi menjadi serius seketika pandangan matanya menemukan orang yang dikenalnya.

"Suho hyung.." Bisik Chanyeol kepada suho dan suho menoleh.

Mereka muncul dengan tenang. menyeruak diantara kerumunan dan refleks beberapa orang memberikan jalan untuk mereka berdua.

Mereka tidak menggunakan Armor mewah mereka yang biasa. tetapi Chanyeol tetap mengenali ekuipment dengan lambang Phonenix merah yang terbakar. Lambang kerajaan.

"Itu Sehun sang angin dan yang di depannya Dragon Tamer Kris." Beberapa orang berbisik di sekitar mereka.

Mereka hanya berdua tetapi tatapan mereka tampak begitu percaya diri. Di pinggang orang yang berjalan di depan, tergantung one-handed sword berukuran besar dan terlihat berat. Wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan menunjukan garis-garis aristrokat seorang bangsawan.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati suho dan Chanyeol.

Kris menatap dingin kepada suho yang balas tersenyum dan berpaling tanpa minat.

Sehun sendiri memandang Chanyeol dengan sebelah mata. Seolah tidak pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Apa-apaan mereka." Chanyeol hendak menerjang dan mencabut pedangnya.

"Ingat tujuan kita kemari Yeol." Suho mengingatkan sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol dan dengan berat hati, chanyeol kembali memasukan pedangnya kedalam sarungnya.

Chanyeol mendengus keras untuk menyalurkan emosinya.

"Ayo kita tonton lombanya." Ajak suho

Dan di atas panggung. Berjejerlah para peserta kontes kecantikan (?).

Chanyeol menandangi satu persatu para peserta dan merasa mereka bisa menang dengan mudah. Baekhyun tampak mencolok diantara para peserta. Dengan rambut panjang kecoklatan dan Combat uniform membalut tubuh mungilnya. Ia tampak cantik.

Namun matanya bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut pink. Cantik sekali. seperti boneka. dan gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada chanyeol sebelum berlalu kebalik panggung. Dan chanyeol merasa pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu sebelumnya.

Setelah Penilaian Fisik (?) saatnya para peserta untuk menunjukan bakatnya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol kurang tertarik dengan acara seperti ini. tetapi kompetisi ini sungguh lucu sekali. Para peserta menunjukan bakatnya satu persatu dari sulap hingga akrobatik yang terkadang berakhir dengan tragis sehingga membuat para penonton tertawa.

Bahkan dari kejauhan Chanyeol melihat Kris dan Sehun ikut tertawa.

Dan kini saatnya Tao tampil. Ia memegang sebuah tongkat panjang dengan sexy. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang diikat tinggi dan tatapan mata tajamnya semberikan kesan sensual yang kuat.

Tao meloncat dengan gerakan menendang tinggi. hingga pakaiannya yang ketat terangkat sedikit menunjukan pinggang langsingnya yang mulus.

"HHUUUOOOOOO..." Teriakan para lelaki bersahut sahutan di sekitar Chanyeol dan suho. Meneriakan kekaguman mereka.

Tao menunjukan keelastisitasan tubuhnya. Tao memutar mutar tongkat itu dengan kecepatan tinggi bergantian di samping kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. kemudian meloncat di kedua kakinya seperti kincir dan mendarat dengan mulus. Tao meloncat kesana kemari dengan kecepatan kakinya. Memutar-mutar kembali tongkat itu dengan anggun disekeliling tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dengan sengaja. melempar tongkat itu dan mengakhiri aksinya dengan berbaring miring sambil menopangkan sebelah tangannya di kepalanya dan tangan yang satunya lagi di pinganggnya.

"HHOOOAAAAA..." Tepuk tangan yang membahana menandakan point tinggi yang di dapat Tao.

Suho tersenyum bangga.

Setelah beberapa peserta lainnya munculah Baekhyun. Kemunculannya saja sudah membuat beberapa lelaki bersiul nakal.

Wajah angkuh baekhyun menjadi point plus tersendiri bagi para lelaki. Entah mengapa mendadak teriakan para lelaki disekitarnya membuat chanyeo jengkel.

Baekhyun memegang silver bulletnya di ujung panggung dan di ujung lainnya Tao berdiri dengan sebuah apel diatas kepalanya. Ekspresi Tao sangat tenang tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

Baekhyun membidik dan memejamkan sebelah matanya mencari fokus. Posturnya terlihat sempurna dan ia melepaskan anak panahnya tanpa ragu.

Anak panah itu melesat tanpa bisa terlihat dan mengenai tepat di atas kepala Tao. menancap di apel itu.

"OOHHH.." pekikan kekaguman terdengar disana sini.

Tao kembali melempar dua buah apel ke angkasa setinggi-tingginya dan Baekhyun dengan tepat mengenai kedua apel itu tanpa meleset sedikitpun.

Selama pandangan penonton beralih ke angkasa, tao melempar beberapa buah apel dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah penonton dan Tanpa ragu Baekhyun melepaskan anak panahnya.

Dziing- Dziing- Dziing-

sunyi...

"Aduh..."

sebuah apel mengenai dahi seorang penonton, sebuah apel lmengenai mata kiri seorang penonton lainnya dan apel terakhir ada di genggaman tangan kris.

Sebuah anak panah keperakan menancap di masing-masing apel tersebut.

"Lain kali, Tolong jaga pandangan kalian." Baekhyun berkata tajam kemudian mengibaskan rambut panjang kecoklatannya dan pergi.

Gema riuh rendah terdengar setelah penampilan kontroversial Baekhyun.

"Kris berhasil menangkap apel itu Hyung."

"Iya, Hebat juga dia bisa menangkap lemparan Tao."

"Dan Baekhyun tetap galak walau dalam wujud wanita (?)."

"Lebih galak kurasa."

Dan mereka berdua tertawa.

"Triiingg..."

Suara petikan dawai harpa membuat teluruh penonton menolehkan kembali kepala mereka ke atas panggung.

Diatas sana duduklah seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang memangku harpa.

Jemarinya yang lentik memetik dawai-dawai harpa hingga menghasilkan sebuah nada yang lembut dan romantis.

Berkebalikan dari penampilannya.

Gadis itu memakai pakaian paling menantang di kompetisi ini. Dengan belahan dada yang lebar, bahan yang transparan di beberapa bagian dan ditambah rok yang memiliki belahan hingga ke pangkal paha. membuat seluruh tungkai panjangnya terlihat jelas oleh para penonton.

Para penonton bagai terhipnotis melihat dewi berambut pink itu hingga bahkan beberapa dari mereka memasang muka cengo seperti orang bodoh.

Gadis berambut pink itu mengerling kepada chanyeol kemudian tersenyum penuh rahasia.

Wajah Chanyeol memucat ketika akhirnya ia mengingat siapa gadis itu.

.

Semua penonton tidak kaget ketika hasil kompetisi memenangkan gadis berambut pink itu sebagai juara pertama.

Begitu juga Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Dia terlalu cantik Hyung."

"Terlalu menggoda."

"Iya tidak apa-apa." Suho tetap tersenyum.

"Apa kabar Chanyeol Oppa, Eh Chanyeol Hyung." Gadis berambut pink itu mendekati mereka berempat dan menyapa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa namun dalam sekejap ujung pedang nya sudah menempel di leher jenjang gadis cantik itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Luhan?"

Tbc..

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjaaang...

Ide untuk fic ini mengalir dengan deras tetapi waktu mengetiknya tidak ada.

Banyak terima kasih untuk yang sudah Comment, Fav and Follow.

Ini untuk kalian.

Tetap dukung Yume no sekai yaaa...

Peluk cium dari Rie Nagisha *hooeekkk

hahahahahahaahahah


End file.
